


Dirtdown

by ReScripta



Category: Rango (2011)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReScripta/pseuds/ReScripta
Summary: A coincidence brings four men in Dirt together. First in the belief to fight alone for their rights, but fighting alone is not the best option, but fighting in a group of four can change a lot. (Dirt before Rango)





	Dirtdown

The moon was shining through the bars of the Dirt jail.

Deep in thoughts the jackrabbit Stump looked at the sky and kneaded nervously his hand around the iron rod.

"Do you think he will come?" he asked.

"I'm sure, he will never forget", another voice answered behind him, which belonged to another jack rabbit named Kinski. The hunchback rabbit sat crossed-legged on the floor and seemed to meditate.

"Of course, he will come, amigo!" the third man, a Mexican mouse, said, who sat on a bench. His back leaned on the wall; his big hat covered over his face. "And si no…" He made a little break, with a deep sigh. "Woe betide us."

The jackrabbit on the jail window whined. "That would be a catastrophe! I had promised her! If we don't come out of here until tomorrow…"

"I know, I know," Kinski interrupted him and stood up. "Calm down, bro. I'm sure he will come. He had told us before that green flake nicked us here."

At this moment, somebody opened the door of the sheriff office around the corner.

The three men walked to the door of their jail cell and tried to peek into the neighbor room.

The chameleon sheriff named Rango was busy to hang his revolver belt on a hook.

"And?" Kinski asked mockingly. "Did you see him?"

Based on Rango's angry face, they could see he didn't.

"Not yet!" he hissed. "But I will!"

Kinski chuckled while the chameleon was going to make ready himself for the night.

"I'd like to see that."

Rango snorted. It was very late in the night. He was tired to search for their fourth man, after he had copped them while an illegal thing.

"We will talk tomorrow," Rango finished the day and walked to the bed.

"Of course," Kinski said and went back to his sitting place. "But until then, we will be free."

The sheriff shook his pillow and lay down. "In your dreams," he hissed and with these words he turned off the light.

* * *

Outside, a shadow leaned against a house wall not far away from the sheriff and watched the jail building. The light was gone. The chameleon named Rango had made his last round.

The figure narrowed its eyes suspiciously. But it was still too early. Time enough to cheat the time. There was still time until tomorrow.

He lighted a cigar. The face of a Gila monster became visible for a brief moment. Basically, he had planned to give up smoking, but it overcame him from time to time.

He looked around in the town. Finally, he sat down on a bench. He stretched his arms to the right to the left, the cigar burning between the fingers. He took a new drag and while he blew out the smoke, he smiled.

What he always had to do for them.

He chuckled, when he remembered when he had seen them for the first time, like destiny had put them together.

"Stupid green grass," he thought and smirked amusedly. "If you had been here over 10 years ago, you would have come out on the short end. At the time, the air in this town was rougher than today. Too rough."

He returned the cigar back in his mouth and gave free rein to his thoughts how it was at the time long ago…


End file.
